Babykins II
by Xera
Summary: The Story goes on...what will happen? PG for some bad words, not a whole bunch.
1. Default Chapter

1 Babykins II  
  
Authors note: Hey this is Babykins II, hope you like it! If you have any suggestions/comments please post them; I am totally open to ideas. And like always please, please, please review. Thanks  
  
~Xera  
  
Ch.1-The Naked Cowboy and The Village People  
  
Sara woke up feeling like something was missing, but she couldn't tell what it was. The WitchBlade glowed a bright red confirming her feelings. She looked down at the floor, and saw Babykins asleep in his bed; she smiled and slowly got up.  
  
*It's a beautiful day, glad I don't have to work. *  
  
She walked over to her window and glanced down at the street, it was pretty quiet for a Monday morning.  
  
*To quiet, wonder what time it is. *  
  
Sara shuddered a little when the clock on her nightstand read 11:11. She decided to not let it get in they way of her good day, she shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. On her way to the kitchen she almost tripped on her bike helmet, which she had carelessly dropped on the floor last night after she got home. Luckily she caught herself from humiliation, even though no one was in the house besides her and Babykins.  
  
"Very graceful Sara, very graceful." Danny said laughing a little  
  
"Thankyou, I try" Sara said not totally startled this time at his popping up…or in  
  
"What are you going to do on your day off?" he asked a little curious  
  
"Maybe go in and get some paper work done" she said looking through the cabinets for something for breakfast  
  
"Why go to work on your day off Pez" he made the question a statement not to be ignored  
  
"Good point, maybe I'll…somewhere." She said getting out the coffee maker, and now looking for coffee  
  
"You really have to stop being so damn unconfusing!" he said sarcastically  
  
"You need to work on your confusion tolerance." She said using his own line on him  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, ok you win" he told her giving in  
  
"Well I am out of coffee, and need to go get some." Sara was still looking in her cabinets when she half yelled so Danny could hear  
  
"What? How can anyone ever be out of coffee? That's a sin!" Danny said popping out  
  
"Danny, Danny, Danny. What would I ever do without you?" Sara questioned looking up at her ceiling  
  
Sara walked over and gently patted Babykins to wake him up.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let's go to the store." Sara said smiling as her puppy woke up and yawned.  
  
She showered, dressed, and fed the baby dog. She put Babykins in his leather jacket, put her leather jacket on, and made sure they had their matching WitchBlades on. When all this was done, she headed out the door.  
  
"Heal." Sara told Babykins in the sternest voice she could muster.  
  
Babykins fell in step with his owner, though he was running and not walking. Sara let out a slight chuckle at this, seeing her puppy running along side her. She forgot about the feeling she had this morning, it was nothing but a thought shoved in the back of her already past full mind. She was going to walk to the little mini-mart around the corner of the block. It was only about a half an hour walk nothing big, she had walked more on the job. Sara got some alone time; to think about anything she wanted, which wasn't the Blade, Nottingham, or anything connected with the Blade.  
  
*Everything's connected. *  
  
She laughed at herself; she couldn't even walk to the store without thinking of something that had to do with the Blade. It was getting that bad, but was it really bad? She had no clue what it was.  
  
*Its both good and bad, I guess. I mean could be a lot worse, right? *  
  
Sara decided and turned the corner to the store and glanced down, Babykins was still there trotting along trying to keep up. She walked into the store with Babykins at her side, and started looking for some coffee…she really needed it in the morning.  
  
"Excuse me miss, we don't allow dogs in here." Said a skinny teenager from behind the counter  
  
"Um…seeing eye dog in training" Sara thought quickly and spat out  
  
"Ok, that's fine." The girl went back to looking at her magazine  
  
Pezzini started looking at the coffee again, and thought about what she wanted that morning.  
  
*Decaf…no way, mocha…maybe…French vanilla…sure why not *  
  
She reached out and grabbed a package of French Vanilla flavored coffee and walked up to the counter to pay.  
  
"That'll be $3.11" the girl told Sara  
  
"There ya go, bye." Sara said as she put the money on the counter and walked out.  
  
She walked out into the sunshine, and checked to make sure Babykins was there…he was.  
  
"Good boy." Sara praised her puppy as he waged his tail  
  
They began to walk home, Sara lost in her thoughts of nothingness and Babykins working to keep up with Sara's pace. That was hard work, after all he had little legs, and wasn't used to running these distances. He did have the blood of champions in him, after all. If Babykins didn't love Sara so much, he would have just stayed at the little convince store. But he knew he couldn't do that, because he loved her too much, she needed protection and the affection that only a cute, cuddly, lovable Pomeranian could deliver…and that was his job. They had turned the corner on to their street when this man almost popped up.  
  
"AH!" Sara screamed from being startled  
  
*He is wearing…nothing!…No wait…there is a God…he is wearing…skin colored underwear? *  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ma'am. I am the Naked Cowboy." The man tipped his hat, strummed his guitar, and waved to something. "And they are the village people."  
  
Out from around the corner of the building came 6 men. One was dressed as an Indian chief, one as a hard hat worker, one as a cowboy, one as a cop, one as a sailor, and one as a biker.  
  
*…ok…I'll have to report these guys when I get back home. This is just a little weird! *  
  
"Uh…nice to meet you guys. I need to get going home before my puppy dies of thirst." Sara tried to make an excuse and walk around the odd group  
  
"I am sorry, Miss. You can not go home now." Said the naked cowboy as he nodded to "The Village People"  
  
What happened next was all a blur for Sara; all she knew is that the WitchBlade didn't come flinging out and protect her.  
  
*The WitchBlade abandons its wearer in her darkest hour *  
  
The words rang in her head so loud she thought she was going to pass out. Sara had to get to her puppy, make sure he was safe, that was all that matter, Babykins's safety. Then Sara saw what happened, she couldn't believe her eyes, or ears for that matter. There was a sound like the WitchBlade fling full body armor on its wielder. She turned her head in time to see Babykins in full doggy armor with blades coming out of his side to stab people with. As the dog ran around "The Village People" trying to kill them with his blades, the sun caught on his armor and the metallic shine took The Biker and The Naked Cowboy away form her, to help the others. That's when it happened, the armor stopped working, and went back to being a normal collar. Sara couldn't move to help her dog, then she realized that the Indian Chief was still holding onto her. The others grabbed the now defenseless puppy and ran off with it.  
  
"Good Night, Princess" Said the Indian Chief as he hit her on the head with a steel bar.  
  
Sara fell senseless as the men ran away with her puppy and his WitchBlade. She tried to fight away the dark that was closing in on her…but it was no use, she couldn't fight it any longer. Pez panicked a little as it took her over, but then felt nothing as the black cloud took her away to a world of nothingness. 


	2. Thoughts About Nottingham

Authors note: Sorry about the slightly weird villains last chapter, that came from a sugar powered conversation with my best friend. Please review and I will love you!…ok yeah…maybe not…sorry on too much sugar(  
  
Ch.2- Thoughts about Nottingham  
  
Sara woke up when she was pelted with cold, hard rain. To her surprise she was still laying where the attack had occurred, she had half gotten used to ending up at home when something happened, but not this time. She made a connection between this a Nottingham, but dismissed they thought as nonsense.  
  
*Nice of people around here to help. *  
  
The battered and numb cop hoisted herself up to her feet and began walking home. Her head hurt and she wanted to just lay down again, sleep and get rid of this horrible head ache. That's when she looked at her arm and noticed some dried blood, she traced the trail up to her head.  
  
*No wonder it hurts! *  
  
Sara had been hit on the head with something hard and it knocked her out, letting the villians get away with her puppy.  
  
*Poor Babykins, I wonder where he is now, and if he is ok. He better be ok, if not I dunno what I am going to do, I have taken a liking to the little mutt. *  
  
She was lost in her thoughts and just went home by instinct. Sara hoped no one would attack an easy victim, but this was New York, she had to get real, she would be a perfect victim now, she had to be careful. She made it home safe, luckily.  
  
*Good now that I'm home I can get some answeres *  
  
Sara picked up the phone, she knew who to call, and didn't even hesitate.  
  
"Irons?" Sara asked as someone picked up the call on the other line  
  
"Ah, Sara so good to hear from you, what can I help you with?" Kenneth answered smirking a little  
  
"Babykins…where is he?" she tried not to let the worry and fear show in her voice.  
  
"He is here." He didn't sound concerend  
  
"I want him back." She was a happy he was safe  
  
"You may have him, for a price…"Irons let his voice trail off for supense  
  
"What do you want?" she was starting to worry again  
  
"I want my servant back" he said jealously  
  
"Nottingham?" she asked  
  
"Yes, Ian" he emphiazed his first name  
  
"I don't have him, why would I?" she hoped he would believe her  
  
"Babykins will be back to you tonight." Irons said hanging up  
  
Sara hung on the other line for a mintue, and then hung up her end. She walked to the window and wondered what had happened to Nottingham.  
  
*I mean who would be able to steal him? He is a world class assasin. *  
  
Sara was left with her very confusing thoughts and emotions. She didn't know a lot about Nottingham, but what she did know was he had saved her life many times, and she was greatful…sometimes. But was he only saving her for the WitchBlade, because Irons wanted him to , or because Nottingham wanted to, and it was the right thing to do. He was a strange one, Nottinham that is. But he was mysteriously strange, a starnge that made you want to learn more about him. Things like why he acted that way, why he was with Irons, it wasn't like he was totally unable to fend for himself, he could fight perfectly well.  
  
A scartching at the door made her jump a little. Sara went to go see what it was, she hoped it was Babykins. She opened the door slowly as if someone might try to kill her if she opened it too fast. There sitting wagging his tail was none other then…Babykins. He looked bathed and groomed, which told Sara Irons took good care of him, for this she was greatful. She picked up here puppy and cuddled it making it feel back at home.  
  
"Good boy, I missed you." Sara said to the puppy while petting it  
  
She walked with the puppy over to the couch and sat down, flicked on the tv, and watched "NYPD Blue" with Babykins.  
  
"That is so not what it is like!" Sara would yell at the tv every now and then. 


	3. The Adventures Of Nottingham...How Wonde...

Authors note: Ok, sorry I wanted/needed to write this chapter. Just in case you get confused, You first of all need to work on your Confusion Tolerance, and secondly this is flashing to Nottingham for a while…I dunno how long. Thanx for the reviews, please keep them coming…that is the only way to get more story!mwahahahaha(  
  
Ch.3- The Adventures of Nottingham…How Wonderful They Are!  
  
Ian ran away from Sara's apartment, he knew she had needed him…but not anymore there was another protector there, one that may even be better.  
  
*It is for the good of the WitchBlade, it is what the Blade wants. *  
  
He tried to tell himself that, but somewhere deep down inside he didn't believe it, he knew he was meant to be Sara's protector…nothing more, nothing less. He had ran to a bus stop and wondered what to do. He had to get away, to another town. Away from everything and everyone…Irons, Sara, and most of all that new protector, Babykins. The bus stopped and the doors opened, and a few people got out and walked away, looking strangely at Ian. Nottingham decided what to do, he was going to get on the bus and go to the farthest stop.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, the ride is 50 cents. Please deposit your money in the box." Said a male voice as Ian walked on  
  
"Do you wish to live past this stop?" Asked Ian, though it wasn't really a question with the tone he put on it  
  
"Why, yes, I do." The driver answered playing along  
  
"Then shut up and drive." Nottingham growled  
  
"But Sir…"  
  
"Do as I say, or you will not breath another breathe into your wretched body every again." Ian cut him off and walked down the aisle  
  
As he walked down the aisle he noticed many things, little kids (which he cringed at), men, women, and many other undesirable things. He also noticed a girl of about 20 sitting in a seat looking sad and lonely. This was the only seat left, it was at the back of the bus, and he took it rather then standing. Nottingham sat down by the girl and tried to act normal, he didn't know how to do that on a bus, since he usually walked or ran everywhere…or drove Irons' car. This was all incredible new to him, and he was a little confused.  
  
"Uh…hello, Ma'am" Ian said after he decided that being polite would be best  
  
"Hi" the woman said not looking at him  
  
"What is your name?" he was trying hard to be nice and patient…it wasn't working well  
  
"Desdemona" she said without looking up at him  
  
"Ah yea, 'Of The Devil' in Greek." He dipped into his well of knowledge  
  
"Thankyou for reminding me." She almost yelled, but somehow managed to contain herself  
  
"…My name is Ian, professional assassin, at your service." He got off subject and bowed his head a little as he said this  
  
"Think you could kill me?" Desdemona grunted  
  
"No, I am through being an assassin" Ian was on unsure ground and now it was rocking  
  
"Oh…ok then." Was all she could squeak out  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, trying not to sound to mad at the fact that she wasn't talking much  
  
"I don't know, what about you?" the girl seemed to move closer to Nottingham  
  
*I am imagining it, she didn't just do that. *  
  
"I do not know either," he said watching the girl more carefully  
  
This time the girl didn't move closer so secretly. Now Ian knew he was right, and was a little frightened by this. He had never had a girl like this so close to him. He decided to pretend not to notice it, and try to go on with the conversation. But he couldn't find anything to say. And when he did, he thought it was too stupid and would ruin his image, so he kept quiet. Desdemona moved closer so her leg was touching his, and she looked down at his legs.  
  
*No, control yourself Ian, we don't want a murder on the bus. *  
  
Nottingham blushed a little though no one noticed except Desdemona, who kept it to herself. She looked up at him and smiled a little, and then looked back down again.  
  
"Move you leg a little, I dropped my ring." She said  
  
"WHAT?? Move my leg where?!" Ian almost yelled  
  
"Where every, just get it out of the way." She snorted  
  
"Oh…ok, sorry." He pushed out  
  
*Whoa, thought she said something else. *  
  
Nottingham thought she said, "Move you leg over here and give me your ring." But no this may have just been wishful thinking.  
  
"Last stop, all out!" Yelled the bus driver as the bus came to a halt.  
  
*Time to make a new life *  
  
Ian got out of the bus followed by Desdemona. No one else was on the bus, and it was rather quiet and odd to be there with only Desdemona. He began to walk away, and she followed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ian asked used to being the one who followed people  
  
"Going with you." Desdemona said flashing her icy blue eyes up at him  
  
"…Fine, just…fine." He couldn't say no to those eyes.  
  
He began to walk again and his new companion dropped in behind him.  
  
"If you are going to be with me, then walk up next to me." Nottingham called back to her.  
  
She walked a little quicker to catch up with him, and then fell into step. 


	4. Desdemona

Desdemona  
  
Ian could sense Desdemona's presence and oddly enough he wasn't offended by it, in fact he enjoyed it. He had spent all his life in training and really never got to just be himself around anyone. He was always protecting the WitchBlade, its wielder, or Irons, never really had time for himself. That was all going to change now, since he wasn't going back…ever. Something about Desdemona made Ian feel at ease and want to be himself, not some tough assassin all the time, even though that is what he loved. He couldn't help this feeling he knew it wasn't love…or maybe it was.  
  
*Can't be, I have only been around her for about two hours. You're getting soft Ian KNOCK IT OFF! *  
  
"You ok?" Desdemona asked sounding somewhat concerned  
  
"Yeah, a little hungry though what about you?" Ian quickly covered the fact that he wasn't ok  
  
"Me too, there's a MacDonalds up there." She said  
  
"Lets go, I've got money." He told her  
  
"So do I." She retorted not wanting to be out done  
  
"We'll talk about it when we get there." He said  
  
As they walked the last ten feet to the door, Ian got a step ahead of Desdemona, so he could hold the door for her.  
  
"Thankyou, Sir." Her voice carried to his waiting ears  
  
"Your quit welcome, Ma'am" he said meaning every last letter  
  
They walked up to the counter side by side. The teenage boy behind the counter looked a little scared, and with reason! A male wearing black pants, black shirt, black sniper cap, black combat boots, black trench coat and a sword shinning through, and then a female wearing a black skirt, black "belly" shirt, black boots and a black coat come walking in. This site is enough to scare almost anyone!  
  
*Hahaha, I have always wanted to do this *  
  
Ian walked up to the counter with Desdemona still at his side. He looked the menu over quickly and then at the teenage punk at the counter, who was cowering a bit.  
  
"C…C…can I help you Sir?" the boy asked  
  
"Make me smile." Ian said in his most menacing tone  
  
"Ex..cuse me?" the boy asked shaking noticeably  
  
"I said" Nottingham paused for emphasis, "Make me smile."  
  
The boy understood and began doing the chicken dance as he hummed the song. Desdemona laughed at this, and her laugh gave Ian a good feel, like he had done something right for a change. When the boy was done, Ian looked at him and just shook his head.  
  
"Not what I wanted, but that will do." Nottingham said holding back a laugh  
  
"May I take your order please?" the boy asked Ian  
  
"Do you have no manners?! Ask the lady first!" Ian almost yelled  
  
"Ma'am, may I please take your order?" the boy inquired turning to Desdemona  
  
"Yes, I would like an order of large fries and a chocolate milk shake." Desdemona answered kindly  
  
"And you Sir?" the boy was shaking now  
  
"I will have a larger order of…I will have the same as my lady friend." Nottingham grunted  
  
"Your order will be ready shortly." The boy turned and ran to the back  
  
Ian lead the way to a table with Desdemona following. When they got to a table Ian stood while Desdemona sat first, and then he seated himself, only after making sure she was comfortable and had everything she needed. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds realizing they were mirror images of each other, only in different genders. Both were a little startled by this, and yet somehow pleased. Desdemona came out of the trance first and finally found her voice.  
  
"So…where are you going? Wait, I already know that, sorry. What are you doing here?" She asked stumbling over her words  
  
"Well, My work transferred me over here." He lied and felt horrible about it  
  
"Oh really? What do you do?…Didn't you say you were a professional assassin?" she replied not believing his story.  
  
"Yes I did, and yes I am. My boss decided I needed a break, so they gave me a paid trip to Andover." He lied again, and felt his stomach go into his throat  
  
"Uh huh" she still didn't believe him, but didn't say so because the boy was there with their food.  
  
As the boy waited Desdemona jumped on the chance to pay, before Nottingham could get his hand on his wallet.  
  
"Thankyou" the boy said almost running away  
  
Ian and Desdemona began to eat in silence. Once their hands brushed as they both reached for the ketchup on the table, and Ian drew back letting the woman have first dibs at it. But he couldn't ignore the feeling that came from her touch. Little did he know Desdemona felt the same thing, and was trying as hard as he was to hide it. Desdemona opened her mouth to say something, but ate a fry instead not wanting to destroy the feeling of being somewhat alone with this mysterious man. 


	5. Ball Pit

After they had finished their late lunch, they decided to go check out the play area…just to look. Desdemona had loved playing in the ball pit as a child and wanted to see if it was like she remembered it.  
  
"Oh wow! It's…huge!" Desdemona said looking up to the tallest tower  
  
"It is pretty big." Ian muttered  
  
"I'm gonna go check out the ball pit, you coming?" she asked while walking away from Nottingham  
  
"No, I'll stay here for a while, thankyou." He replied still looking at the towers  
  
Ian watched Desdemona walk over to the ball pit, duck, and disappear inside with a squeal of happiness. Nottingham had to suppress a fit of laughter and almost didn't succeed.  
  
*Ohhhh, Little kids… Desdemona…ball pit *  
  
His eyes lit up as he walked slowly and silently over to the ball pit entrance. He waited until everyone that was in the ball pit was not looking, then he jumped in yelling like a banshee. The 4 little kids in the pit snapped around with horrified looks on their faces while Desdemona had a slight smile lingering on her lips. Ian grabbed some balls and started throwing them at the little kids, not hard enough to hurt them…or course. Or he wasn't until one little girl threw a blue plastic ball at his face really hard, and it hurt really badly.  
  
*They are all going to pay for that! *  
  
Nottingham lost all self-control and began pelting little kids with hard plastic balls. One by one they fell into the pit or made a hasty escape out the back way. It was only Nottingham, Desdemona, and the little girl who had hit him. He was mad, almost as mad as he had been at Irons one time, but that's a different story. The assassin bent down into a crouch and started hurling balls at the little girl. He was like a conveyor belt, once her let one fly another one was in his hard and ready to be thrown. The little girl dodged most of his throws and was able to pick up and toss a couple balls at him. But she made a fatal mistake by trying to dodge and do a victory dance at the same time.  
  
*Now! Throw NOW! *  
  
He picked up a ball and chucked it as hard as he could at the little girl all in one swift, flowing movement. The little girl was hit and she let out a cry of pain and then scampered up the back escape. Ian jumped up out of his crouching position and did a little victory dance.  
  
"Shake, shake, shake. Shake, shake, shake. Shake your boooooty!" Ian yelled out  
  
"Wait…I'm still here…you know?" Desdemona shot back at his victory dance  
  
"And what shall I do with you, oh fairest lady?" he asked mockingly  
  
Desdemona's answer was picking up a green ball and hurling it at him, then turning away quickly to grab another ball to throw back at him. This was all one movement as she had seen Ian do. But she wasn't fast enough…Ian grabbed a ball hand hurled it at her butt playfully.  
  
"OUCH!" Desdemona said through laughter  
  
"Sorry" Nottingham replied walking over to her  
  
"Yeah…sure you are." She spat at him in mock pain and suffering  
  
"Let's get out of this ball pit, my back is starting to hurt from crouch." He said walking out and finally being able to stand up to his full height  
  
Desdemona followed his lead and walked out of the ball pit. They were both meet by angry parents and crying kids.  
  
"I say now is a good time to get out of here." Desdemona whispered in Ian's ear as she started to run out  
  
"Will do!" Nottingham yelled after her as he began running 


	6. Decisions

1 Chapter 7- Decisions  
  
Desdemona and Ian ran out of the restaurant as fast as they could, not looking back of once second. When Ian was about a mile away from that place of doom he glanced back to see where Desdemona was, he had somehow passed her in his flight for freedom. As he turned around she ran right into him. They fell on the ground in a tangled heap of pain and laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so close behind me." Ian said getting up and then turning to help Desdemona up  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Desdemona said accepting his hand  
  
They stood still for a moment, hand in hand and looking at each other. Desdemona realized after a minute what she was doing and snapped her eyes to the darkening skyline ahead. She gently pulled back her hand and looked down at the ground.  
  
"…Thanks for the help up." Desdemona stammered out  
  
"Your welcome. I think we need to talk about this." Nottingham said just as shaken as Desdemona was  
  
"Good idea, but its kinda cold and wet out here, I think we should find a place to stay and then talk about it. Deal?" she asked coming back to reality  
  
"Sounds like a good plan to me. There's a hotel up the road, let's go there." He said leading they way.  
  
As they walked toward the sign for the hotel, Ian glanced over at his new female companion. He noticed something…she was shivering. No small wonder with what she was wearing. He took off his long black coat and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks." Desdemona said with a smile  
  
Nottingham just nodded and mentally prepared himself for the next blast of rain mixed cold wind. The pair walked in silence left with their own thoughts, wishes, dreams, and things they remembered. Ian's mind drifted to his childhood, the one he never had, and the one that somehow this strange woman was bringing out. He knew he was never normal and most of the time that didn't bother him, but now he wanted to be normal…well as normal as an ex-assassin could be. He didn't know why, and for that matter didn't really care, he just knew that it was something to do with Desdemona.  
  
*I want to be normal…but what is normal? And why have I not had this wanting to be normal before? Something must be wrong with me; maybe it's something to do with the WitchBlade. NO! The WitchBlade no longer runs my life. *  
  
"We're here." Desdemona said interrupting his thoughts  
  
"What? Oh, so we are." Ian answered coming back to the real world.  
  
"You ok?" she asked concerned  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking." He lied a little  
  
"Oh ok. Must be the cold, come on. Lets get inside and talk." She opened the door and let him in first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ian unlocked the door to room 56 and let Desdemona in first. He stepped in behind her and looked around the room. Two beds, a table, 2 chairs, couch, dresser, tv, bathroom, sink and a small open closet. It was a good room for what they paid for it. Neither of them had much money to spare so they pooled the little they could spend and got the cheapest room. The lady at the front desk said there were some problems with the room, but hadn't told them what problems. This worried Ian a little, but he did dwell on it. The bed looked so comfortable with the blankets and pillows laying on it. He wanted nothing more to walk over, throw himself onto it, and sleep. But something had to be taken care of first. He flicked on the light switch and let his eyes adjust before moving, this didn't take long, because he was used to creeping around and going from dark to light just like that. It was then that he noticed Desdemona wasn't in front of him anymore. He looked around and saw her, lying on her stomach on the bed. Her wet black hair shined as it streamed over the pillow and spilled onto the sheets. He quietly walked over to the bed she was laying on and sat down.  
  
"Desdemona, wake up." The tough assassin whispered into her ear  
  
A few seconds past with no results, she slept soundly through his voice and didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Desdemona, please wake up." He tried again this time shaking her a little  
  
"Uh…" Desdemona grunted as she rolled over on her back to face Nottingham  
  
"Sorry to wake you, but I thought you wanted to talk." He said smiling at her  
  
"It's fine. We do need to talk, like you said before." She explained rubbing her eyes and moving over so Ian could lie down.  
  
She patted the space next to her, and Ian laid down, thankful for her offer. They laid in silence for a few moments, just happy to not be walking and to be warm.  
  
"I wanted to talk about us." Ian began breaking the silence  
  
"I think that would be best." Desdemona sighed  
  
"I know I like you, more then I've liked anyone before. But I don't think we should act upon it, because I don't know what it is. I could just be feeling friendship or love, I do not know." He said closing his eyes hoping she felt the same  
  
"I think you are right. Acting on it this soon wouldn't be good anyway." She agreed  
  
"Good." He let out a sigh "What do you say we get some sleep?"  
  
"That would be wonderful!" she said a little too happily  
  
Ian rolled over, sat up and get ready to go to his own bed. He felt a warm hand on his bare arm; he looked down to see Desdemona looking up at him with beautiful blue eyes. He looked at her and they were lost in each other's thoughts for a moment, then Ian got up and Desdemona dropped her hand. He walked over to his bed, laid down, and wondered what he had just done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nottingham pulled the blanket over his head and he heard a ringing. He tried to block it out, but it didn't work, it was too loud. He snapped the blanket off and shivered as the cold air hit his warm, bare torso.  
  
*So that's the problem…no heat *  
  
Ian walked over to his coat; the ringing seemed to be coming from there. He searched the pockets until he found it…his cell phone. He had forgot to leave it in New York, it had followed in all the way to Andover, Massachusetts.  
  
"What are you and who may I do for you?" asked a groggy Nottingham  
  
"Excuse me?" Came a man's voice  
  
"Oh…uh…hello." Ian said going back to his "normal" monotone.  
  
"Ian, where are you?" Irons voice rang with rage and fear  
  
"I am in Andover, sir." He answered his ex-Master  
  
"Come back now…or there will be consequences." Kenneth said hanging up  
  
Ian didn't want to go back, but if he didn't he knew the price he paid would be high, too high to even chance. He looked over at Desdemona who had now woken up and had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Desdemona asked reading Ian like an open book.  
  
"I have to go back home, right now." Nottingham said pulling on his shirt and jacket.  
  
"I'm coming." She said getting up and walking over to him  
  
"No, I can't let you come." He started walking to the door  
  
"Well tough, I am." She put her hand on the doorknob  
  
"I said no.," he said roughly  
  
Desdemona didn't move, and Ian pushed her out of the way. She landed on the bed and stayed there, fear in her eyes. She wasn't hurt, just stunned. Ian took this opportunity to vanish like he so often did when he protected Sara. He ran down the halls, outside, and in the direction of New York. Ian knew he had to catch the next bus before Desdemona come to her full senses.  
  
*I hope she understands. I don't want to leave you…I love you Desdemona. *  
  
Ian Nottingham continued running and hoped that mental message got to her in time. He made his was to the bus station in the cover of night, and felt a feeling of normalness and contentment over take him. 


	7. The Dream

Authors note: Sorry about the Nottingham sidetrack. I got going and got carried away, my deepest apologizes. Thanks for the reviews though! Hope you like the story so far as I only have 4 more chapters to put up. Well enough of my rambling, on to the story! I will begin with Sara right where I left her…on her couch with Babykins watching NYPD Blue. Thanx again…sorry about the short chapter.  
  
~Xera  
  
Ch.7-The Dream  
  
After about an hour of NYPD Blue Sara grew tired of all the fake action, and turned off the tv. She looked down and saw Babykins curled up in her lap, asleep and slightly snoring. She didn't want to move the adorable puppy she had almost lost, but she knew she had to.  
  
"Come on sweetie. Wakie wakie!" Sara said petting the ball of fur lightly  
  
Babykins let out a little grunt of unhappiness but got up. He followed Sara into her bedroom where she slid off her jeans and T-shirt and crawled into bed. Babykins immediately jumped onto the bed with her. Sara picked him up and put him in his doggy bed.  
  
"Stay." She told him and went back to bed  
  
With a whimper the puppy lay down and began to watch Sara as she crawled back into bed and drifted off to sleep. Babykins was almost asleep when he heard a slight thump on the fire escape. He lifted his head and saw the familiar head of Ian Nottingham bow out of sight. With everything back to normal, or as normal as it would get, Babykins let himself be taken by the darkness of sleep. Sara's sleep was not a pleasant or deep one. As she tossed and turned dreams of the WitchBlade filled her head. She saw a man and a woman; both dressed in black on a bus. They looked to be talking although the man seemed to be struggling to keep a conversation going.  
  
"What is your name? I'm…"She heard him say but the rest was drowned out by the changing of the scene.  
  
This time the man and woman were in what looked like a fast food restaurant. The teen-ager who was at the cash registrar looked scared and nervous.  
  
"Make…me…smile" said the man  
  
The boy began to do the chicken dance and cluck loudly as the woman laughed but then scolded the man. Then she saw the two in a little kid's ball pit. The man was mad and throwing balls at a little girl, finally she was hit and left. Sara saw the man hit the woman in the butt with a ball. The scene faded out and back in but now they were in a hotel room. The woman was crying and seemed to be thrown on the bed, and the man was anger, and looked like he was about to leave. She saw him run out the door and to the bus stop.  
  
"*I love you*" she heard his mental note loud and clear.  
  
Sara woke up startled and looked at the clock, it read 4:07 am. She decided to get up and start her day. She was wondering what it all meant, and what she was supposed to do with it. She was walking out of the bathroom after her shower and began to eat some left over pizza.  
  
*I know that voice. I've heard it somewhere…but where? *  
  
She dropped the pizza, slid into her leather jacket, and walked out the door. Leaving Babykins still in his bed only half-awake. The door suddenly slammed open, and Sara burst in.  
  
"Almost forgot you little man." She said picking up Babykins  
  
Sara put her puppy into his leather jacket and helmet, and once again walked out the door and headed off to another fun filled day of work. 


	8. Unknown and yet familiar faces

1 Ch.8-Unknow and yet familiar faces  
  
Sara walked into her office at the station and sat down to some paper work. Her Partner sauntered in and sat down.  
  
"Pez, we need to talk." Jake said way to serious for Sara's liking  
  
"Shoot Rookie." Sara shot back a little concerned  
  
"Well I heard about your attack the other day, and I was…" he started  
  
"What? Who told you?" she interrupted  
  
"Some friends that saw you laying on the ground with blood gushing out of your head." MaCarty retorted  
  
He stood up and walked over behind Pez's desk. She stood up to him, not wanting her rookie partner to feel he was superior. Jake slowly and gently put his hand on her head where the cut was.  
  
"Doesn't feel too bad. But you should really take some time off." Jake said sincerely  
  
Sara's response was interrupted by her phone ringing.  
  
"Yeah." She half mumbled as she hit the speakerphone on  
  
"Petzini you and MaCarty need to go investigate a murder on Jameson and 15th." Dante's voice flooded the office and then he hung up  
  
"Let's get going." Pez said grabbing her leather jacket and heading out the door with Babykins at her heels.  
  
Jake followed, got in the driver's side, and backed out into traffic. Babykins sat on Sara's lap and looked out the window happily. They trio drove through traffic with little conversation. The cop's minds were on their job and they needed to focus. When they got their Jake and Sara got out of the Squad Car, leaving Babykins, once again in the car by himself. This time he didn't act up or even move he just sat looking out the window, still quite happy. Sara started to look around while Jake talked to the officers that were already there. As she was looking she saw nothing out of the normal; a body, witnesses, and officers. Then something caught the corner of her eye; she looked up from the body. A woman dressed in all black was walking across the street. The woman seemed to be looking up at the top of a building across the street from where Sara was standing. Sara looked up at the building too and saw a flash of black. She wasn't started, she knew it was Nottingham and accepted that fact. Then it happened; her vision blurred and she could feel the warmth of the WitchBlade as it glowed. Sara's mind was sucked back in time to see a woman getting off a bed and running out the door. Just a suddenly as she was sucked in she was brought back to reality.  
  
*I've seen her before…in other visions. *  
  
Sara brushed it off for the moment, but kept it stored in the back of her mind, she wasn't going to let it interfere with her work…not yet anyway. After Sara and Jake investigated the crime scene they got back in the car. Babykins Happily waged his tail and licked Sara. But something was different about his collar…it had changed color. The stone was now deep blue instead of the blood red it had been when Sara left the car. She pretended not to notice it and made a mental note to call Gabe when she got back to the station. The car ride back was filled with Jake talking about the scene. How they really weren't needed and how easy a case this was. Sara was lost deep in her own thoughts. Too deep for her own good.  
  
*I know that woman from somewhere, and why can't I place her? I've been told everything's connected and so far it has been. So this woman must have a cause…right? And why did she notice Nottingham? No one ever notices him; I don't even sometimes…its just weird. My life has turned into a huge puzzle and I need to put it back together, or I may die. Every person, everything, every event is a piece and I am left with the job of making scene of it. Its sometimes too hard for me to wield the WitchBlade, and yet I cant' let it go… *  
  
"You ok?" Jake asked waving a hand in front of her face  
  
"I've never been ok." Sara answered as the pulled up to the station  
  
Jake gave her a weird look and got out muttering about weird women cops. Sara picked up Babykins and started to walk after Jake, when something told her to look behind her. She jerked her head up and to the rear, seeing once again the Woman in Black. This time the woman had her eyes fixed on Sara and was walking towards her. The woman was about 5 feet from her when she stopped.  
  
"Hello…can you tell me where I can…" the woman hesitated seeing the police station  
  
"Where what?" Sara asked a little intrigued  
  
"Oh, I see I've found it. I was just sight seeing and wanted to check out the police station. Dad was a cop…thankyou." The lady said as she hurried off  
  
Sara turned to go up the steps; she opened the door and saw the reflection of Ian Nottingham in the glass. She turned around and he handed her a note. Sara walked with it into her office, shut the door, and locked it. With slightly shaking hands she opened the note and began to read… 


	9. Visitor Of The Night

Ch.9- Visitor of the Night  
  
Dearest Lady Sara,  
  
How are you feeling? I offer my deepest apologies for the  
  
attack on you.  
  
Would I have known I would have been by your side to help. But I had other  
  
matters to attend to. I am in need to speaking with you. I will have my time  
  
tonight, do not wait for me, I will come.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Fallen Knight  
  
Ps Had any dreams lately?  
  
Sara's mind shoot back to her dream, and then back to reality. She knew  
  
Nottingham had a way of knowing things, how he knew them she didn't know.  
  
*Where was he when I was attacked? Isn't it his job to protect the  
  
WitchBlade and me? Maybe Irons had something to do with it. *  
  
Her mind was flung back into random shoots of Irons, Ian, the woman, and the  
  
stone of her WitchBlade. She came out of it and looked around. The lights  
  
were off and only Jake was in the station.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Jake asked smiling and walking into her office  
  
"Yeah." Sara said glancing at the clock to see it was 8:21 p.m.  
  
They walked to the car in silence lost in their own thoughts and worlds. Once again Jake got in the drivers side, Sara in passengers side, and Babykins jumped in the back seat. Jake tried to start the car but it just made a grinding noise as the engine didn't turn over. Sara shot Jake a  
  
worried look and then looked at Babykins who was sitting up on his hind legs in the back seat. Jake tried to start it again, but nothing happened this time…no sound…nothing.  
  
"Let me try." Sara said moving over so she could start it  
  
"Go for it, it won't start." MaCarty said getting in the passenger seat  
  
Sara turned the key, pressed the gas and waited…nothing. She tried again the seconds ticked by like days still nothing. Sara grabbed Babykins and got out of the car, Jake followed suit.  
  
"Well I guess we're walking home tonight." Sara muttered  
  
"Let me walk you, it's dark." Jake offered  
  
"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I got my little watchdog." She replied hugging the puppy  
  
"Sara…pleaseâ…" he tried again  
  
"Jake, I'm fine, now go." She told him turning around and starting to walk home  
  
Sara turned around and watched Jake start the walk home. She let Babykins down and began her  
  
lonely walk for home. Thoughts swirled around in her head, too silent for even her to hear, or want to hear. She reached her door and let herself in. Sara changed and flopped down on her bed, exhausted from today's case. Babykins settled himself in his little bed and fell asleep fast. Sara laid there for a few minutes not really thinking, just letting things float around in her mind. She finally dropped of the ledge and into the pleasant world of sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ian dropped onto the fire escape, and looked for the way in. The thought about the window, but then wondered if she left her door open.  
  
*No, to risky with the dog there. I'll take the window. *  
  
He began to take the window out of its casing and open the screen. Once this was off he silently and slowly lowered himself into Sara's apartment. The assassin let his eyes adjust and walked over to the dog bed. He looked down on the sleeping puppy and slipped a sleeping pill between its lips.  
  
*That takes care of him. *  
  
Ian walked stealthfully over to where Sara was sleeping. He lightly and slowly lowered himself onto the bed to lay beside her. Nottingham lay there for a moment enjoying the small rest; he then propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. He moved his hand lightly over her head and laid it on her shoulder. Sara woke up, grabbed the knife on her bed table, and rolled  
  
over to put it in his throat.  
  
"Oh sorry. You scared the shit out of me!"Sara said putting the knife away and getting up  
  
"My apologies." Nottingham replied getting up as well.  
  
"Want some coffee or something?" She asked  
  
"No thankyou, Lady Sara." He answered with is head down  
  
Sara nodded to the couch and they both sat down. She waited for him to talk to her, but got nothing.  
  
"Ok, stop with the head thing, and talk to me." She finally blurted out  
  
Ian looked up a little startled and thought about what he was going to say.  
  
"The reason I was not at your attack was because I ran away from the  
  
WitchBlade and Irons. I am truly sorry." Nottingham said kneeling and putting his head on Sara's hand  
  
"…That's ok" She said pulling her hand away slowly.  
  
Ian just looked at her with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow. Sara looked into his brown eyes and her head started to swirl. Memories of past wielders and lives invaded her mind through his eyes. Pain and suffering taking over her body. She couldn't stand it anymore; she ripped her eyes away and looked out the window.  
  
"I must go now." Ian said getting up to leave  
  
"Later Nottingham…and thanks for that." Sara replied getting up and letting him out the window  
  
"Good Night Lady Sara." He whispered before jumping down the fire escape and running into the night.  
  
Sara returned to bed and thought about what she had seen in his eyes for a while. Soon the memories and pain became too much. She rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. 


	10. The Victim

Ch.10-The Victim  
  
  
  
The next morning Sara woke up and headed to work with Babykins. Nothing special happened, which she didn't mind. Things were once again normal…for a while. Sara walked into her office once again. She was early so not a lot of people were there…except Dante who ignored her. She wasn't really looking forward to working after being awakened last night by her stalker. But even though he was her stalker he was in some odd way her friend. She admired the way he could lurk around and know things with out even being told the subject of the matter. Any homicide cop would kill for that ability. But still…it was a little strange to have him come up and say some cryptic message and have it later come true. She would never get used to that. She heard a banging on the door.  
  
"Yeah, its open!" Sara yelled from her desk  
  
"Here and have fun." Jake said dropping a pile of paperwork on her desk and smiling  
  
"I can't thankyou enough." She replied as he walked out  
  
She began reading over the papers to her cases. She was way behind on her paper work, sure it was easy (with the WitchBlades help) to solve the case, but the Blade couldn't help with the paperwork. So Detective Pezzini began slowly making her way through the pile of papers. Filling in details, adding evidence, subtracting suspects, and finally signing it all away to the next cop.  
  
"Glad that's over with." Sara said with a sigh of relief  
  
She walked out of the office and over to Jake's desk. Sara stood there for a few minutes while Jake finished filling in some of his paperwork.  
  
"Want to go to lunch? I'll buy." Pezzini asked the rookie cop  
  
"Free lunch with a hot co-worker…sounds good to me." Jake answered standing up  
  
They walked out to the car and suddenly Babykins appeared. He jumped into the back seat through the front passenger's side and sat happily.  
  
"Can we drop him off at home first? He's been acting a little tried." Sara asked  
  
"Sure, we'll swing by your place first." Jake replied getting in the driver's side  
  
They drove to Sara's house and she let Babykins in, and walked back to the car. Before she climbed in she heard a faint scratching sound and whining. She looked up and say Babykins in the window looking very sad.  
  
"You be a good boy now, Mama will be back soon." Sara said to the puppy and blew him a kiss.  
  
Pezzini got in the car and Jake backed out of her driveway and headed down the road to Toro Viejo. Jake loved the little Mexican restaurant and he knew Sara liked it too. As they drove down the street their radio went off:  
  
"Car 2 please report to 3242 Elm Street." It beeped  
  
"That's us," Jake said turning onto Elm and looking for the address.  
  
"So much for lunch!" Pezzini joked  
  
The pulled into the driveway and Sara was the first one out. She heard what sounded like a dispute going on inside, and rushed in. Her hand lingering on her gun.  
  
"Look, why don't you just leave." Said a woman  
  
Sara spun around just in time to see a woman with a gun shoved in her face. Sara knew that face it was the woman she saw yesterday…the one in all black. Hadn't this woman asked Sara where the police station was? Yes… she did, now that Sara got a closer look at her face.  
  
"Put the gun down." Sara said calmly  
  
"Not until you leave." The woman snarled "Into the living room."  
  
Sara walked slowly not want to anger this person into shooting her.  
  
*Where's Jake when you need him?! *  
  
Sara entered what resembled a living room. Although papers, and furniture had been scattered around the room. She knew she had room to turn the tables on this woman. Sara slowly moved her hand away from her gun and to her wrist.  
  
"No fast moves." The woman belted out  
  
Sara began rubbing her wrist and willing the WitchBlade to life. Seconds ticked by with this insane woman holding a gun to her face.  
  
*Please don't fail me now, please. *  
  
That's when it happened. The pretty bracelet turned into a deadly gauntlet ready and waiting for bloodshed. In one quick movement Sara had ran the Blade through the woman's middle and took away her gun. The woman fell dead onto the floor before she really knew what had happened. The WitchBlade contorted itself back into the well-loved bracelet, and Sara started to walk out.  
  
"What happened?" Jake asked  
  
"Where were you?" Sara questioned back  
  
"…I got stuck in my seat belt." He blushed  
  
"Well the woman was dead when I got here, the person who did it ran off." She lied  
  
"Oh…Dante won't be too happy." He said  
  
"Screw Dante." She shot back.  
  
They walked out and drove back to the station, forgetting all about their lunch plans. They didn't really talk much, Sara caught up in thoughts of what she just did, and Jake caught up in thoughts of what he missed. 


	11. Insanity

Authors note: This may be a very sad occasion or a happy one, depends on what you think of the story. This is the last chapter of Babykins II, this is also the last you will read about him (unless you re-read it)*sniff sniff* Please review!  
  
~Xera  
  
Ch.11-Insanity  
  
Ian watched Sara leave with her partner, he didn't know what happened but he knew something was off. After the squad car pulled away and out of sight Nottingham silently let himself in through the door that was left ajar. He walked around until he found himself in the living room, it was a mess.  
  
*What happened here? *  
  
Ian walked in a little farther and was saddened at what he saw there. As he bent down to have a closer look all his worst fears were confirmed. This woman was dead, and dead by the WitchBlade. He kneeled on the floor beside the body and held her close, stroking her black hair that cascaded over his knee.  
  
*Why her? Why couldn't Sara have taken me? She had a life to live, I do not. *  
  
Ian slowly and gently lifted the woman's head and pressed his lips against hers, in a silent kiss promising to forever be hers.  
  
"Sleep well, Desdemona, My love." Ian said laying the body down gently  
  
He then took off his ring and held it for a moment, thinking of all that he had been with her. Ian lifted her hand and slid his ring on it, promising with it to avenge her death. As he walked to the doorway thoughts stirred around in his head.  
  
*Sara didn't have to do it, she could have let Desdemona live. *  
  
The assassin gave one last longing look back on his beloved and said a silent good bye. Forever to be forgotten in the abyss of her death and buried in his mind, never to be uncovered again. He left the house sad and angry, not wanting this to really be happening, not satisfied with reality. Ian ran at full speed to Sara's house, he knew what he must do, no matter what the price he was to pay. He was there within minutes and let himself in through the door. Yes, it was locked, but that is no problem for our assassin who doubles as a locksmith. As he stepped into the house he heard a little growl, and knew immediately what it was…Babykins. Ian let the puppy smell his hand, let Babykins become used to him. Once the puppy had let Ian touch him, Ian took the puppy to the center of the room. He played with the puppy for a few minutes, and let it trust him.  
  
"Good boy." Ian cooed as he put the puppy in his lap  
  
Nottingham then let the small animal fall asleep before taking something out of his pocket. As he held the puppy's head up the sunlight shimmered on the knife. Slowly and gently Ian pressed the knife against Babykins's throat and then in one swift movement sliced the puppy's throat. Babykins let out a small but painfilled yelp and then slowly fell into the great chasm of darkness, never to return. Ian pushed the dog out of his lap with great force and began laughing insanely.  
  
"Next time, think before you try to take me over." Nottingham muttered  
  
He picked up some paper and a pen.  
  
Dearest Lady Sara,  
  
Next time please do not take a life, you will only have one taken from you.  
  
Love,  
  
Your Fallen Knight  
  
Ian left the note pinned to the body and ran out the door.  
  
*She was my only friend, the only one who cared. So Pezzini we never would have been able to share our lives for too long without causing each other great pain. *  
  
Nottingham ran off to Irons, hoping he wouldn't find out what his servant had done. 


End file.
